Be Mine
by miaboo011
Summary: Sakura takes her best friend Kaylin to a Valentine's Day party, hoping to give her a little surprise. SasuxOC. Full summary on my profile page.


**Disclaimer: I doesn't own Naruto D:**

**-x-**

"I look like a slut." Were the first words out of Kaylin's mouth when she walked out of the dressing room.

"You look adorable!" Sakura said, a wide grin on her face. Kaylin frowned, looking down at the red mini dress she had on. It barely came down to her thighs. "You just need some strap-on heels and a nice hand bag."

It was the week before Valentine's Day, and Sakura had somehow convinced Kaylin to come to a party with her. Which meant Kaylin needed new clothes. Which meant, Sakura got to take her shopping.

It's not like Kaylin didn't like shopping with Sakura. It was just…okay, Kaylin absolutely hated shopping. With Sakura, it was even worse. She tended to make things a bigger deal than they were, especially when it came to clothes. _I should've stayed home. _

"Spin around." Kaylin let out an exasperated sigh as she turned slowly.

"Can I take this off?" Kaylin asked, tugging at the dress.

"Fine. Go try on the other one." Sakura said, pouting.

Kaylin fought a smile as she went back into the dressing room to change into the next dress.

Sakura heard a scream and then, "Sakura! What is this?" She asked.

Sakura began laughing when Kaylin came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a pink frilly dress with red bows all over it. It was poofy and came to just below her knees. "It's cute!"

"It's ridiculous!" Kaylin said. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

Sakura smiled when Kaylin turned and stormed back into the dressing room. "Try on the next one Kaylin!"

Kaylin walked out a few minuets later, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Omigod Kaylin! It's perfect!"

Kaylin turned and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a form fitting black mini dress that stopped just above the knees. "It's nice."

"You are getting it!" Sakura said, standing.

"I don't have any money." Kaylin said.

"I'll pay for it. It's too perfect for you not to get it." Sakura pushed Kaylin towards the dressing room. "Go, take it off. Then we'll go find you some shoes."

"Sakura, we don't have to." Kaylin said, quickly getting undressed and putting on her regular clothes, which consisted of brown jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a tan vest, tan gym shoes and a brown beanie that had a white puff ball on top.

"Kaylin your so adorable." Sakura said, grinning at her friend. Kaylin rolled her eyes, a light bush crossing her cheeks as she adjusted the hat on her head. Sakura went into the dressing room, grabbing the dress that Kaylin had tried on and began walking towards the cash register. "Plus, I kinda do have to do this. If I don't, you won't have anything to wear to the party next week."

"The party I don't want to go to?" Kaylin huffed.

"Nonsense." Sakura paid for the dress and handed the bag to Kaylin. "Come on, we have to find some shoes."

-x-

"Come on Kaylin!" Sakura called up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!" Kaylin poked her head around the corner, revealing her curl-filled head and glossy pouty lips. Sakura laughed at the adorableness of her friend. "Come on."

Kaylin's head disappeared, and then she came down the stairs slowly, trying hard not to trip on the shoes Sakura had forced her to wear. They weren't high heels, but Kaylin wasn't used to walking in anything but flats. "I don't want to go."

Sakura sighed and stormed up the stairs, grabbing Kaylin's hand and pulling her down the stairs. "Ino is waiting for us in the car and your taking forever. Let's _go._"

"Why? Sasuke won't be there so there's no point in me going." Kaylin said, lowering her head.

Sakura stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her friend. This was the first Valentine's Day Kaylin had spent away from her boyfriend, Sasuke. She knew Kaylin had been depressed about it all day, and it had taken a little extra pushing for Sakura to get Kaylin to do stuff all day.

"Just come Kay. It'll be fun, I promise."

"If you say so…"

-x-

"Do I have to be here?" Kaylin asked uncomfortably as she stood against the wall, watching everyone else dance and have a good time.

"Yes Kaylin. Don't be a wallflower. Go dance with someone." Sakura, who had already danced with at least three guys, downed her cup of punch. "Please?"

"I'm not really up to it." Kaylin looked down, tugging on her hair. She wrapped an arm around her waist and looked around the room with a soft sigh. "You go ahead though. I don't want you to be bored because of me."

Sakura frowned, but backed away from Kaylin as one of her other friends came over to ask her to dance. "If your sure…"

"Go." Kaylin waved a hand and watched as Sakura was dragged away to the dance floor. She found her way to her seat with a soft sigh. She hadn't talked to Sasuke for a few days, and while shopping and hanging out with Sakura had helped take her mind off it, she couldn't help but think about it the past few days. This was the first Valentine's Day she hadn't spent with Sasuke in the three years they'd been together. It was depressing.

"Kaylin!" Sakura called a few minuets later, walking over to Kaylin. "Come here."

Kaylin shook her head. "No, I just want to sit here."

"Come on." Sakura grabbed her hand and yanked her from her chair, leading her through the people gathered together.

"Sakura!" Kaylin protested.

"Oh hush!" Sakura pulled Kaylin in front of her and the other girl gasped.

"Sasuke?" Kaylin flew into her boyfriends arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Hey Kay." Sasuke kissed the top of her head.

"I thought…you said you weren't coming." Kaylin looked up at Sasuke, her eyes wide.

"I know. I wanted to surprise you. Come with me." Sasuke took Kaylin's hand and began leading her outside into the backyard.

"Sasuke?" Kaylin asked hesitantly when Sasuke stopped walking.

Sasuke turned to Kaylin. "Kay…" He started, and then let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kaylin asked, worrying beginning to sneak it's way into her.

"I'm not very good at this." Sasuke said, running a hand through his hair. Sasuke bent down on one knee. Kaylin's hands flew to her mouth as he pulled out a little box, opening it to reveal a gold band with a small diamond in the middle and little blue gems on the sides. "Kaylin, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Kaylin's eyes filled with tears and she smiled, throwing her arms around Sasuke's neck. He chuckled and stood, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes!" Kaylin giggled, pulling away to look up at Sasuke through tear filled eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Sasuke kissed her then, pulling her close to him again. "I love you Kay."

"I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke wiped the tears from her cheeks. He tugged the end of her dress with a smile. "You buy this recently?"

Kaylin blushed and looked down. "Sakura made me wear it…It's not something I would usually wear…"

Sasuke laughed softly. "No need to be so self-conscious Kaylin. I like it on you. I think you look beautiful today."

"As opposed to any other day?" Kaylin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke laughed. "You look beautiful everyday." He kissed her gently and Kaylin's arms tightened around his neck. "Even when you're in your jammies and you don't like me seeing you when you wake up in the morning. I still have that picture on my laptop by the way. It's the wallpaper."

Kaylin blushed again, pouting and looking away. "You jerk."

Sasuke kissed her again. "I love you too. Let's go back into the house. I'm sure Sakura is anxious to hear what your answer was."

"Sakura was in on this?" Kaylin asked as he took her back into the house. She was immediately attacked by Sakura.

"What'd you say?" Sakura asked.

"What do you think I said?" Kaylin laughed, hitting Sakura. "You were in on this?"

"Do you know how hard it was to keep it from you when you were so depressed? It was horrible!"

"You were depressed?" Sasuke chuckled, pulling Kaylin towards him so that her back was against his chest.

"Oh totally. When she found out you weren't coming she went into like, a black mood. It was traumatizing." Sakura said.

"It wasn't that bad." Kaylin said with a blush.

"It was."

"Well, as much as I would love to sit here and talk, I've been on a plane for the past four hours and I want to get some rest." Sasuke said.

Kaylin looked up at him. "You wanna head back to my house?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." He kissed her and she smiled.

"Okay. Sakura, we're leaving."

"Kay. Congrats!" Sakura hugged Kaylin and the newly engaged couple headed home.

-x-

Sasuke sat on the couch with a huge sigh and Kaylin smiled at him. "Tired?"

"Exhausted." Sasuke said, holding out his arms for her. Kaylin walked over to him and sat on his lap, kicking off her shoes. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes, smiling when he kissed her forehead. "Tired?"

Kaylin opened her eyes, looking up at Sasuke. "A little."

"Then sleep." Sasuke shifted them so that he was half sitting and half laying, his back resting against the arm of the couch, and Kaylin laying in his lap. "We can celebrate our engagement tomorrow."

**-x-**

**Miew~ I have fun writing these. Review please :3**


End file.
